


Poesia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna ama la poesia e Gokudera è pronto a declamarla, se è desiderio del suo Decimo.





	Poesia

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: KHR, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Poesia.

Poesia  
  
  


Gokudera allungò le gambe lungo il divano e sfogliò il libro che era intento a leggere. Le sue narici venivano punte dal profumo intenso dell'incenso.

Udì dei leggeri passi e abbassò il libro. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che Tsuna lo guardava e arrossì.

"Volevate qualcosa, Decimo?" domandò.

Tsuna scosse il capo, si poggiò contro il bracciolo del divano accavallando le caviglie e lo guardò con un sorriso.

"Non ti trovavo, il che è strano".

Si grattò una guancia, arrossendo.

"M-mi dispiace. Mi sorprendo sempre quando non ti vedo nei dintorni, è stato davvero stupido".

Gokudera si tolse gli occhiali e deglutì.

"Perdonatemi Decimo, questo libro mi aveva molto coinvolto" ammise.

Tsuna negò con il capo, si sporse e scivolò in avanti con un urletto. Ricadde sul divano sopra Hayato, avvampò violentemente e rotolò al suo fianco dimenando le mani.

"Ah! Scusa, scusa, scusa! Volevo vedere cos'era!".

Gokudera boccheggiò, strinse il libro al petto e rabbrividì.

"P-posso spiegarglielo io, Decimo" sussurrò. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, i suoi capelli grigi strofinarono sulla stoffa del divano.

Tsuna ridacchiò imbarazzato, annuì lentamente arrossendo e aderì con la schiena allo schienale del divano.

Gokudera regolò il respiro, era sdraiato per lungo sul divano. Tsuna era coricato su di lui, una spalla appoggiata al petto di Hayato, la schiena contro lo schienale del divano.

Tsuna sollevò il mento, cercò di indietreggiare leggermente e sentì lo schienale dietro di sé, avvampò e deglutì.

"Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa leggevi, Gokudera-kun" ammise, piano.

"Era un libro sui 'bambini indaco'" spiegò Gokudera. Con la mano tremante gli mise una ciocca castana dietro l'orecchio.

"Sono dei bambini con auree particolarmente forti. Non è qualcosa che ha a che fare con le fiamme o con i poteri della mente. E' qualcosa che ancora non si riesce a spiegare, un altro tipo di energia" spiegò.

Tsuna lo guardò dilatando gli occhi castani, annuì piano e poggiò il mento sul petto di Hayato.

"Sembra una cosa spaventosa" ammise.

Sorrise timidamente, si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Però davvero interessante. Pensavo leggessi poesie o qualcosa del genere, con gli occhiali e l'aria seria!".

Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi e appoggiò il libro per terra. Vi mise di sopra gli occhiali.

"Terribile? Sanno essere più intelligenti ed empatici, non è tanto male, ma sicuramente voi conoscete una ragione che io non comprendo per temere una simile situazione" sussurrò roco.

Le sue iridi brillavano di verde smeraldo per le lenti a contatto.

"Conosco delle poesie, ma è mia sorella che le ama" ammise.

Tsuna si grattò una guancia, mugugnò incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Ah, no, è che sembra una cosa spaventosa. Però se si tratta di bambini con delle capacità così belle, sono certo che non sarebbero cattivi!".

Sollevò lo sguardo, strinse le labbra e poggiò la mano sul petto di Hayato.

"Le poesie sono belle, ma io sono pessimo a recitarle" ammise.

Gokudera si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Le vostre, qui in Giappone, sono incomprensibili per noi italiani" ammise.

Si massaggiò il mento tra indice e pollice.

Tsuna ridacchiò, annuì e gli si accocolò contro.

"Hai mai recitato poesie a qualcuno? Per corteggiarlo, per esempio?".

Arrossì, abbassò il capo e mugugnò.

< Ah! Questa è stata una pessima domanda > si disse.

Gokudera corrugò la fronte e si mordicchiò un labbro.

"Non ho mai corteggiato nessuno. Però spesso recitavo le poesie che componevo per mia madre. E ad alcune feste, dovevo dimostrare di conoscere delle poesie per intrattenere gli ospiti" spiegò.

Tsuna gli prese la mano e la strinse nella propria, lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi.

"Mi dispiace, Gokudera-kun" mormorò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro, muovendosi nervosamente su di lui.

"Io non sono mai riuscito a fare cose del genere, neanche per i compiti. Però deve essere bello quando qualcuno ti dedica frasi del genere" ammise.

Gokudera osservò la maglietta azzurra di Tsuna ricadere larga, lasciando intravedere una delle spalle e deglutì rumorosamente, sentendo le orecchie bruciare.

Tsuna batté le palpebre guardandolo, arrossì leggermente e si mordicchiò il labbro incassando il capo tra le spalle.

"Ahem ... tutto bene, Gokudera-kun?".

Gokudera lo guardò negli occhi, rendendo più intenso lo sguardo.

"Ho sceso, dandoti il braccio, almeno un milione di scale e ora che non ci sei è il vuoto ad ogni gradino.

Anche così è stato breve il nostro lungo viaggio.

Il mio dura tuttora, né più mi occorrono le coincidenze, le prenotazioni, le trappole, gli scorni di chi crede che la realtà sia quella che vede" recitò Gokudera.

Si sporse con il capo e gli appoggiò la fronte sul capo.

"Ho sceso milioni di scale dandoti il braccio non già perché quattr'occhi forse si vede di più.

Con te le ho scese perché sapevo che di noi due, le sole vere pupille, sebbene tanto offuscate, erano le tue" finì di declamare.

Tsuna si rilassò contro di lui con gli occhi lucidi e sgranati, si sporse e lo baciò di slancio sulle labbra aderendo all'altro con tutto il corpo. Avvampò, si scostò e deglutì chiudendo gli occhi, tremando appena.

Gokudera arrossì totalmente, chiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò il bacio, intrecciando la sua lingua a quello dell'altro.

Tsuna dilatò gli occhi, gli strinse le braccia al collo e premette il proprio petto contro quello dell'altro. Lo baciò, si scostò e prese fiato, arrossì e sorrise timidamente.

Gokudera gli sfilò delicatamente la maglietta.

"Era una poesia di Eugenio Montale. Un poeta italiano, il luogo da cui provengo" spiegò.

Tsuna si portò le braccia al petto per coprirsi, avvampò e si umettò le labbra.

"L'Italia è famosa perfino qui per cose come la poesia e l'arte" mormorò.

Deglutì, mise le mani sulla maglietta di Gokudera e la sfilò. Arrossì violentemente guardando il petto niveo dell'altro.

Gokudera si slacciò la cintura, la fece scivolare fuori dai pantaloni e la lasciò cadere sul pavimento accanto al libro.

"Sono cose che vi appassionano, Decimo?" domandò.

Tsuna scalciò, facendo cadere le scarpe oltre il bracciolo del divano. Annuì, con le guance rosse e gli occhi liquidi. Passò la punta delle dita sul petto di Hayato, sorrise appena.

"M-mi piace molto come ... come le reciti".

Gokudera gli sorrise e gli slacciò il laccio dei pantaloncini, abbassandoglieli.

"Posso recitarne quante ne volete, per voi ogni cosa" rispose con voce calda.

Tsuna emise un basso sospiro roco, premette il capo contro il petto di Hayato.

"I-io ... è imbarazzante" ammise.

Sollevò lo sguardo, scese con le dita tremanti ai pantaloni di Hayato e mugolò scuotendo il capo.

"Non so recitare poesie così belle, e non so nemmeno come si fanno questo genere di cose" sussurrò.

Gokudera fece una risata roca e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Quelle che creavo io, erano ben lontano da essere vere poesie. Erano più frasi sparse, ma ero piccolo e me lo perdonavano" ammise.

Tsuna accennò un sorriso, gli tirò giù i pantaloni lentamente e avvampò completamente, deglutì a vuoto.

"Secondo me sapresti creare poesie bellissime. A me dici sempre cose fantastiche".

Gokudera si abbassò anche i boxer, sentiva un bruciore al bassoventre.

"Ve l'ho detto, ne ho composte alcune già" rispose roco.

Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo, lo sollevò di scatto mugolando e aderì a lui strofinandosi con movimenti impacciati.

"A-ad esempio?" balbettò, il tono spezzato.

"Il giardino delle ombre. Giardini empi e grondanti peccati si aprono se il tocco della morte si ripete sulla tua spalla, ticchettio di ossa e di orologi interrotti.

Danze circolari e ripetitive si mischiano e grida, e gli occhi grigi di metallo celano il cando vitreo della pupilla.

Benvenuto visitatore...". Iniziò a recitare Gokudera. Gli accarezzò la schiena utilizzando una mano e con l'altra gli passò le dita sul collo, risalendo fino al mento.

"... se qui ti sei perso vuol dire che hai smarrito la strada, troppo sbagliato per salire, troppo conscio dell'infinito per scendere.

L'angoscia per l'immortale arrovellamento affogata nel vino più nero, accecato dalle luci del mattino".

Posò ripetutamente le proprie labbra su quelle di Tsunayoshi.

"Il signore dai capelli di notte siede sulla pietra, occhio di felino, bocca di rubino.

L'oscura signora gli siede accanto, cigno nero dal sorriso spettrale.

Entri pure, il permesso è accordato e concesso dal puledro dagli occhi di serpente". Finì di declamare.

Tsuna rabbrividì, aderì completamente al corpo dell'altro e arrossì sentendo i loro bacini cozzare, deglutì e lo baciò dolcemente.

Gokudera ricambiò il bacio.

Tsuna si scostò, gli passò la mano sul fianco e lo guardò con il volto arrossato e gli occhi liquidi.

"Tu ... fai un po' paura, ma sei anche davvero fantastico" sussurrò.

Gokudera ricambiò il bacio.

Tsuna si scostò, gli passò la mano sul fianco e lo guardò con il volto arrossato e gli occhi liquidi.

"Tu ... fai un po' paura, ma sei anche davvero fantastico" sussurrò.

Gokudera finì di spogliare entrambi, i loro corpi ignudi strusciavano tra loro. Baciò Tsuna nell'incavo del collo ed inspirò il suo odore.

"Voglio solo servirvi" sussurrò con voce roca.

Tsuna deglutì, gli carezzò i capelli e abbassò il volto per guardarlo.

"Io ... preferirei piacerti" ammise.

Gokudera scese a baciargli lungo la spalla, socchiuse gli occhi e gli baciò anche il braccio. Gli passò le mani sui fianchi e scese fino ai glutei, accarezzandoli con entrambe le mani.

"Se è questo che desiderate" sussurrò. Sentiva il proprio membro pulsare dolorosamente e strinse le gambe con forza.

Tsuna emise un basso ansito tremante, gli si aggrappò alle spalle e incassò il capo contro il petto di lui.

"O-ora voglio ..."

Avvampò, schiuse le gambe e premette il bacino contro quello di Hayato, stringendo gli occhi.

< Sto esagerando? Forse si sente obbligato. Lo voglio così tanto, ma se lo facesse solo per me? >.

Sollevò il capo, cercò gli occhi di Hayato e lo guardò, le iridi castane liquide.

"Voglio che quello che fai ti venga dal cuore, come le tue poesie" disse, leggermente roco.

"Stare con voi fa vibrare le corde del mio cuore molto più delle mie ferite" rispose Gokudera. Gli accarezzò le gambe e gliele socchiuse, mettendosi le ginocchia ai lati del fianco. Abbassò le mani ed iniziò ad accarezzare con entrambe il membro di Tsuna.

"Che posizione prediligete?" domandò.

Tsuna avvampò, gli strinse le ginocchia ai fianchi e si morse il labbro.

"I-io ... voglio tu mi prenda" ammise.

Tremò leggermente e aderì conpletamente all'altro, gli poggiò il capo sul petto sentendo il battito del cuore di Hayato e regolò il respiro.

"Mi piacerebbe averti ... se anche il tuo cuore mi vuole".

Gokudera gli prese il membro con una mano, accarezzandoglielo su e giù, con l'indice dell'altra mano penetrò delicatamente Sawada.

Tsuna gli strinse le spalle, premette il capo contro il petto di Hayato e s'incarcò verso di lui.

"P-per favore Gokudera-kun ...".

Gokudera allontanò la mano dai suoi glutei e gli accarezzò la guancia, penetrandolo lentamente, mentre con l'altra mano lo continuava a massaggiare.

Tsuna ansimò inarcandosi, gli strinse forte le ginocchia ai fianchi arrossando la pelle candida dell'altro e chiuse gli occhi. Prese a muovere il bacino verso l'alto, con movimenti impacciati.

Gokudera si muoveva lentamente dentro di lui. Lo baciò sulle guance, sulle labbra, sul mento e sul collo, con leggeri ansiti.

Tsuna gli andava incontro, scese a stringergli la mano e gemette. Poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Hayato, chiuse gli occhi lucidi.

"P-più veloce ..." mormorò, roco, arrossendo.

Gokudera ubbidì, accelerando il ritmo e piegò indietro la testa, socchiuse le labbra e si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere.

Tsuna ansimò andandogli incontro, premette con forza il capo contro la spalla dell'altro. Gli strinse la mano carezzandogli il palmo con le dita, si sporse e gli poggiò un bacio sulle labbra.

Gokudera ricambiò il bacio e lo approfondì, unendo la sua lingua a quello dell'altro, penetrandolo a fondo con un colpo più secco degli altri.

Tsuna gli strinse spasmodicamente i fianchi con le ginocchia, gemette gettando il capo all'indietro; goccioline di sudore gli imperlavano il corpo abbronzato. Chiuse gli occhi, si sporse in avanti e lo baciò, assecondò le spinte più profonde con i fianchi fino a venire.

Gokudera lo fece adagiare sdraiato su di sé, decelerò la velocità e scivolò fuori da lui. Boccheggiò, strinse le labbra e si piegò. Posò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro. Gli accarezzò i capelli e il viso, strinse gli occhi e piegò il capo di lato.

Tsuna arrossì sollevando il capo, sorrise timidamente e gli strinse di più la mano.

"M-mi dispiace" mormorò.

Si mordicchiò il labbro, scese con la mano libera a sfiorare l'erezione di Hayato, con le guance violacee.

"Ogni tanto ... vorrei fare qualcosa per te" sussurrò, roco.

Gokudera lo fece accomodare seduto su di sé e si portò una mano al membro.

Se lo accarezzò, ansimando.

Tsuna deglutì, gli prese l'erezione in mano e iniziò a fare su e giù seguendo il ritmo dell'altro, fissandolo con occhi liquidi.

Gokudera sporse il bacino, socchiudendo le labbra e boccheggiò, con dei gemiti di piacere.

Tsuna continuò a masturbarlo, si chinò lentamente e sfiorò l'erezione con le labbra. Arrossì chiudendo gli occhi, leccò sentendo un sapore leggermente salato ed emise un basso mugolio.

Gokudera si tappò la bocca con la mano e venne, stringendo gli occhi.

Tsuna si mise ritto, si stese su di lui e gli tolse delicatamente la mano dalla bocca. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e si accoccolò.

"Restare con voi, Decimo, è l'unica poesia che mi serve" sussurrò Gokudera, le sue gambe nivee erano umide di sperma.

 


End file.
